warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kelgruk Bonecrusher
Kelgruk Bonecrusher is a Fel Orc warrior who serves as a part of the Fel Horde. He is one of the officers who watches over Hellfire Citadel. Appearance By the standards of the Fel Orcs, Kelgruk Bonecrusher would be considered to be distinctively intimidating and fearsome. Large and burley even for a Fel Orc, he has bright red skin and fiery red eyes, as well as the large tusks and bony protrusions typical of Fel Orcs. What little of his skin that is visible is covered in a mess of scars, only serving to make him appear even more fearsome. His face seems to wear a perpetually angry snarl, even when at rest. He is seemingly perpetually clad in heavy plate armour of a rather ornate design, especially by the often hodge-podge and salvaged nature of that worn by other Fel Orcs. However, as if in contrast to this, the armour itself is very worn and battered, pitted with dents and other remnants of combat. However, he makes sure that his weaponry is in top condition, simply to allow him to better kill things. Personality If Kelgruk could be described in one word, that word would be “Hate”. He seems to, simply put, hate everything and everyone. He hates the Alliance who he sees as weaklings; similarly he hates the Horde who he sees as being traitors. He hates the Burning Legion, but he also hates most of the Illidari. He hates the Shattered Hand Clan who are the current leaders of the Fel Horde, but he also seems to hate the rest of the Fel Horde, regardless of clan. The only thing he seems to like is killing his foes in battle; he shows no reluctance about wading into a fight, slaughtering any who stand in his way. In fact, he seems to enjoy going into battle simply because it gives him a chance to kill and maim. While he seems to appreciate the strength that being transformed into a Fel Orc has given him, at the same time, he hates the fact that this power comes from some external source. Or it could just be that he hates Pit Lords. History Kelgruk was born as a part of the Bonechewer Clan on Draenor, shortly after the first invasion of Azeroth. Even though he was still too young to be trained as a warrior, he still supported the Horde and hoped for the day that he could march into battle against the hated Humans. Even after being artificially aged by the Horde’s Warlocks, he was still too young to enter the war properly, even though he eagerly awaited the day that he and his clan would be sent into war. Instead, events meant that he never saw Azeroth at all. First the Horde’s invasion was defeated; then the Alliance invaded Draenor itself to defeat the Horde for once and for all. The final blow came with the destruction of Draenor, the world being rent asunder. Despite this, Kelgruk survived and finally took up his place as a warrior of the Horde, albeit fighting on a different battlefield. Instead of the promised lush lands of Azeroth, he was caught in the perpetual battle against the Sons of Lothar in the devastated lands of Hellfire Peninsula. He spent most of the next twenty years fighting, serving as a part of the Horde, both in the front lines charging at the enemy and in the defence of Hellfire Citadel. As the months turned to years and then decades, he slowly became consumed with rage and hatred, and a desire to destroy most anything else around him. It was only with the arrival of the new lord of Outland, Illidan Stormrage, that he had that chance. In exchange for their service, the Betrayer gave the Orcs of the Horde a gift – the pit lord Magtheriadon, and his blood. Kelgruk willingly drank from the Pit Lord, becoming far stronger and more powerful then before. It also fuelled his rage and hatred, giving him a desire to destroy everything around him. category:Characters category:Fel Orc category:Warrior category:Illidari category:Fel Horde Category:Articles by Rick R